Gamera
Gamera is the main kaiju of the same name media franchise. He previously fought Godzilla in the 35th episode of Death Battle, Godzilla VS Gamera. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gamera vs Anguirus * Bowser Vs Gamera (Completed) * Gamera vs. EVA-01 * Groudon VS Gamera (Abandoned) * Gamera vs Kiryu * Gamera vs Mothra * Rayquaza VS Gamera (Abandoned) * Gamera vs. Rodan * Gamera vs Superman (Abandoned) * Tokka vs. Gamera (by TheDragonDemon) * Gamera vs. Ultraman Gaia * Gamera vs Voltron * Biollante vs. Gamera * Gamera vs. Cloverfield * Destoroyah vs. Gamera With someone else * Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha 'Battles Royale' * Tenacious Titans Battle Royale * Main Monsters Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Many millennia ago, an ancient advanced civilization known as Atlantis found a way to play god and created life, called the Gyaos, soon though, they got out of controlled, somehow being able to asexually reproduce themselves, to stop this, the Atlanteans created another creature, none other than Gamera, who had manage to defeat the Gyaos, however it was too late, as the Gyaos had already destroyed Atlantis in the process, Gamera realized that before defeating them all, some of them had layed eggs, but the earth's mana was too great for them to hatch, knowing that they would one day, Gamera went into hiberation, until it happened. In the present day, because of the rising levels of carbon dioxide and nitric acid compounds caused by global warming, the Gyaos eggs hatched, since it was now the right environment for them, Gamera then had awoken to defend the modern day civilization and the planet from his nemesis, the Gyaos and any other threats. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 80 meters/262.5 ft *Weight: 9,000,000/10,000 tons *Origin: Atlantean bio-engineering *Age: Up to 150 million years *Feeds on fire, plasma, & mana *More intelligent than most humans *A skilled gymnast *Known as the Guardian of the Universe & Friend to All Children Abilities *Fire Breath *Plasma Fireballs *Accelerated healing *Mana manipulation *Flight **Top Speed: Supposedly Mach 3, though there have been many times that he has casually traveled at massively hypersonic and even faster than light speeds (moving from planet to planet) *Vanishing Plasma Fist *Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon Strengths & Feats *16 wins, 3 losses, 2 ties *Famous steadfast determination *Plasma fire trumps the Tsar Bomb *Can jump hundreds of feet high *Survived a city-leveling explosion that he blocked with his body, the force was calculated to be near mountain-busting forces *Blew up a Star Destroyer joke *Survived an orbital re-entry with a crash landing *Repaired an alien spacecraft... wtf? *Defeated Powered Gyaos a fusion of Gyaos, Barugon, Viras, Guiron, Jiger and Zigra (in Gamera Manga). Weaknesses *The underside of the shell is weaker than its top *Relies on human connection to maintain power *Prefers a winning through retreating strategy *Puts the Earth's safety above his own *Vulnerable to his own plasma Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 60 Meters (Showa), 80 Meters (Heisei), and 35 Meters (Gamera: The Brave) *Weight: 80 Tons (Showa), 120 Tons (Heisei), and 1,200 Tons (Gamera: The Brave) *Alias: Friend to all Children and Guardian of the Universe *Species: Prehistoric turtle (Showa) or a bio-engineered Atlantian guardian (Heisei) *Reincarnated as Toto in Gamera: The Brave *Favorite Foods: Oil, coal, high voltage electricity, missiles, and nuclear power *Least Favorite Foods: Carrots and Onions Powers & Abilities *Flame Breath *Plasma Fireball *Healing Factor *Flight **Mach 3 to 3.5 *Durable Shell *Elbow Claws *Fire/Plasma Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Telepathy *Genetic Manipulation Feats *16 wins, 3 losses, & 2 ties **Drowns the ancient monster; Barugon **Brutually kills his arch-rival; Gyaos, multiple times **Defeated the alien monster; Viras **Blew off Guiron's head **Impaled the Devil's Whistle into Jiger **Burned the Aquatic Alien; Zigra alive **Defeated all the previous monsters all at once **Destroys the extraterrestrial silicon-based lifeform; Legion **Destroyed Iris, the ultimate evolution of the Gyaos **Defeated the aquatic kaiju; Zedus **Defeated Powered Gyaos; a monster composed of Gamera's Showa era opponents *Devastated Tokyo in his debut movie *Survived a collision with a meteorite, freeing him from the giant rocket he was trapped in *Fast enough to keep up with Iris who can fly at Mach 9 *Traveled to Terra, which is a planet on the opposite side of the Solar System from Earth *Survived being impaled through the chest multiple times by Viras *Up roots a 3,000 ton Legion Flower *Survived atmospheric re-entry *Smart enough to repair an alien spacecraft *Destroyed a Star Destroyer imitation *Survived a point blank explosion that destroyed Sendai Faults *Vulnerable to extreme cold *Somewhat susceptible to conventional weaponry *Can be damaged by his own Plasma *Underbelly is softer than his shell *Susceptible to mind control *Somewhat slow and clumsy *Has been overwhelmed by physically weaker opponents numerous times *Usually takes multiple rounds for Gamera to defeat his opponent *His Ultimate Plasma attack absorbs a large amount of the Earth's Mana, allowing his arch-rival; Gyaos to flourish. Meaning he only uses it once a lifetime *Became more reckless and bloodthirsty after severing his connection to humanity Trivia *Gamera could have had a crossover with Godzilla. Gamera was considered for the game Godzilla Unleashed. but was scrapped due to legal issues. Gallery Gamera.jpg |image= Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gamera Characters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Space explorers Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters